La Leona y la Serpiente
by MissDalia
Summary: Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger. Completamente distintos, completamente enamorados.
1. La visita

**La Leona y La Serpiente**

_1.-La visita_

Siempre había sido un poco rara.

Desde que tenía memoria; cada vez que me enfadaba, desesperaba, o frustraba, extraños acontecimientos sucedían a mi alrededor.

Nunca era lo mismo, algunas veces era cerrar una puerta de golpe, otras cambiaba cosas de sitio…

Procuraba no mostrarlo en público, tenía miedo de que la gente me considerase _aún _más rarita (me había ganado esa fama al preferir enfrascarme en mil libros antes que pasar las tardes jugando con estúpidas muñecas); incluso temía que me quemaran en una hoguera, como a aquellas brujas sobre las que había leído en la biblioteca local.

Pero todas mis ideas dieron un vuelco el día en que ella se presentó en mi casa.

Era Julio, y acababa de terminar mi quinto curso de Primaria.

Apenas acababa de recibirlos, ya devoraba mis libros de sexto, ávida de conocimientos.

Estaba enfrascada en la Revolución Industrial cuando llamaron al timbre.

-¡Hermione, abre tú!- gritó mi madre desde la cocina.

-Voy.

Dejé el libro sobre la mesilla del salón, y me dirigí hacia la puerta.

Cuando abrí, encontré a la mujer más alta que jamás había visto.

Llevaba el pelo negro recogido en un apretado moño, y vestía una camisa _tartán_ con unos vaqueros.

-Buenas tardes. ¿Eres Hermione Jane Granger?

-Eehm, si.-respondí , preguntándome como aquella mujer sabía mi nombre.-¿Puede…Puede esperar un momento, por favor?

-Claro.

-¡Mamá!

-¿Quién era, cielo?

-Eso venía a decirte. Hay una mujer…Sabe mi nombre y…

Sin decir palabra, mi madre se quitó el delantal y fue a ver quién era nuestra misteriosa visitante.

-Soy Jane Granger, madre de Hermione. ¿Quién es usted?

-Soy Minerva Mcgonagall, y me gustaría hablarles sobre las, digamos, _habilidades _de su hija, señora Granger.

-Está bien.-contestó mi madre-Pase.

Juntas, fuimos al salón.

-¿Le apetece algo de beber?

-No, gracias. ¿Podría venir también el señor Granger? Preferiría que estuviera todo el núcleo familiar…

-Ehm, si, claro. Ahora vuelvo.

Puso rumbo al taller, donde mi padre estaba practicando su mayor _hobby_: el bricolaje.

-¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta?- dije, cuando me quedé a solas con Minerva Mcgonagall.

-Por supuesto.

-Esas…Habilidades…Verá, a veces…A veces tengo como…Poderes. Es decir, cuando cambio mi estado de ánimo, me enfado…Ocurren…Cosas a mi alrededor. No sé si me entiende.

-Te entiendo perfectamente. Sucesos inexplicables, parece que han sido sacados de un cuento de hadas, ¿verdad?

-Sí, algo así…

-Ahora mismo lo entenderás todo.-afirmó la mujer, cuando mis padres hicieron su aparición.

-Buenas tardes. Soy Henry Granger.-se presentó mi padre.

-Hola, soy Minerva Mcgonagall.-respondió esta, estrechándole la mano- Supongo que se preguntarán por qué una mujer que no conocen de nada se presenta sin previo aviso en su casa e insiste en hablar con ustedes sobre su hija. Pues bien, ahí va la respuesta. Su hija es una bruja.

-¿Perdón?

-Una bruja. Esto les resultará chocante, lo sé. Su hija es diferente, siempre lo ha sido. ¿No han notado nunca que, cuando se enfada o está triste, provoca acciones involuntarias y un tanto misteriosas?

-Bueno…Sí, de algún modo…Pero serían casualidades...-dijo mi padre, mirando fijamente a la mujer.

-Son muestras precoces de magia incontrolada.

-No me lo creo. ¡Es imposible que la magia exista!

-Me temo que es posible, querida.-respondió Minerva Mcgonagall- Se lo demostraré aquí mismo.

De pronto, en nuestro sofá no estaba sentada una mujer de aspecto severo, sino una gata atigrada con unas marcas alrededor de los ojos, parecidas a los anteojos que llevaba en su forma humana.

-¿C-cómo lo ha hecho?-preguntó mi madre, con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-Se llama animagia. Es el resultado de intensos estudios de Transformación, materia que imparto en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería.

-¿Hogwarts?

-Sí. Como todo, existen cosas hechas para magos. El mundo mágico alberga desde el Ministerio de Magia, hasta los dulces mágicos. Y no podía faltar una escuela para aprender a controlar nuestros poderes.

-¿Sólo existe…Hogwarts?- preguntó mi madre.

-No, existen varias, pero Hogwarts es su equivalente británico, además de una de las más conocidas e importantes.

-¿Dónde está?

-No me está permitido comunicarles su lugar exacto. Sólo puedo decirles que ustedes, como _muggles_, tan solo verían un castillo en ruinas y numerosos carteles de advertencia.

-¿Qué nos ha llamado? ¿Qué son _muggles_?

-Tranquilos, no es ningún insulto ni nada parecido. Gente no mágica.

-Y… ¿Tú no dices nada, Herms?- dijo mi padre, aún abrumado por toda la información que acababa de recibir.

-Entonces…Soy…Una bruja…-balbuceé, aún sin creérmelo.

-Exactamente.-dijo la profesora Mcgonagall, colocándose los anteojos.-Aquí tienen la carta de admisión.- entregó a mis padres una carta de papel pergamino escrita con tinta verde-Contiene todas las instrucciones que deben seguir para que su hija vaya a 1 de Septiembre, a las once en punto, el tren con dirección a Hogwarts parte desde el andén nueve y tres cuartos de la estación de _King's Cross,_en Londres.

-¿Tren?¿Es un internado? ¿Existe un andén nueve y tres cuartos?

-En efecto, Hogwarts es un internado. Su hija pasara allí los meses lectivos, pudiendo regresar en Navidad y para pasar las vacaciones de verano. Podrán escribirle cartas, no se preocupen. Y cuanto al andén, existe, pero está oculto a la vista de los _muggles_. Entre los andenes nueve y diez, en la segunda columna que encontrarán (viniendo desde la entrada principal, claro), tomen un poco de carrerilla y atravesarán, literalmente, la columna. Entonces aparecerán en el andén. Normalmente los _muggles _no pueden pasar, pero hacemos excepciones cuando se trata de los padres de un alumno, en este caso alumna, del colegio.-explicó.

-¿Dónde compraré las cosas?- pregunté, rompiendo mi silencio.

-En el Callejón Diagon. ¿Conocen la calle Alley? Existe una pequeña posada (sólo visible para magos, por supuesto) llamada _El Caldero Chorrante. _Pregunten al posadero, explicándole que son _muggles _, y él les guiará. Pueden cajear su dinero en el banco Gringotts.

-Bueno…Gracias, profesora Mcgonagall.

-Ha sido un placer.-se despidió-Nos vemos en Hogwarts, señorita Granger.

-Sí.

La seguimos hasta el umbral, y allí, bajo el crepúsculo inminente, una gata se escabulló entre los arbustos.


	2. El Callejón Diagón

2.-El Callejón Diagon

Aquella noche no pude pegar ojo.

Mis padres me habían dicho que al día siguiente nos pasaríamos por _El Caldero Chorreante ,_lo que sería mi primera visita al mundo mágico.

¿Cómo sería? ¿Irían todos con sombreros estrellados, o vestidos con ropa normal, como la profesora Mcgonagall?

¿Habría muchos más niños como yo, de padres no mágicos?

Las preguntas bullían en mi cabeza sin parar, y cuando me di cuenta, ya había amanecido.

Fui a la cocina, donde me improvisé un desayuno a base de mermelada de frambuesa y pan de molde.

En el salón, encendí la televisión, preguntándome si en Hogwarts funcionarían los aparatos electrónicos.

-Hermione…¿Qué haces despierta?

Mi madre se acababa de despertar, y estaba mirándome desde las escaleras.

-Nada, mamá, no podía dormir y me entró hambre. Sólo eso.-dije, dándole un bocado a mi improvisado sándwich.

-¿Es por lo del Callejón? Entiendo que estés nerviosa. Yo también lo estaría.-confesó, bajando las escaleras y sentándose a mi lado.-Estamos muy orgullosos de ti, cariño.

-¿Por?

-¿Cómo que por? ¡No todos los padres pueden presumir con que su hija es una brujita en ciernes!

-¡Mamá! ¡¿No se te ocurrirá…?

-¡Hermione, por el amor de Dios! ¡Es broma!- dijo, riéndose.

-Ah…-fue mi escueta respuesta, tras la cual comencé a reír yo también.

-Bueno, ¿qué te parece si nos preparamos un poco?

-Vale. ¿Y papá?

-Vete yendo a la habitación, dúchate y vístete. Yo mientras avisaré a papá.

-Está bien.

Subí a la habitación, me di una rápida ducha, y me puse unos vaqueros con una sencilla camisa blanca, y mi collar favorito: mostraba una serpiente y un león entrelazados, y colgaba de una cadena de oro.

Mis padres me esperaban en el porche.

-¿Lista?-preguntó mi padre, sonriendo.

-¡Listísima!- aseguré yo, esbozando una sonrisa aún mayor que la de mi padre.

Cogimos el coche, y tomamos la carretera a Londres.

Habíamos decidido pasar la noche con unos parientes que vivían por allí, eran primos segundos de mi padre, o algo así.

Cuando llegamos, era la hora de comer, así que apenas había nadie por la calle.

La calle Alley no quedaba muy lejos de donde nos alojábamos, y enseguida distinguí una puerta negra con un cartel que rezaba "El Caldero Chorreante."

-Aquí es.- dije, empujando la puerta.

El local no estaba muy iluminado que digamos. El humo que desprendían las pipas de algunos de los magos presentes se mezclaba con el aroma a alcohol, lo que cargaba el ambiente de una manera prácticamente insoportable.

-Ese debe ser. Iré a preguntar.- dijo mi madre, tan decidida como siempre. Era una de las cualidades que, afortunadamente, había heredado de ella- Perdone…

-¿Si?- respondió el hombre de detrás de la barra.

-Verá, somos…_Muggles_, hace poco descubrimos que nuestra hija es una bruja. Nos dijeron que usted nos ayudaría a llegar al Callejón…

-¡Ah, sí, sí, por supuesto!

Nos llevó hasta una especie de almacén que se encontraba tras la posada, y allí nos indicó los pasos.

-Verán, de momento, y hasta que su hija controle su varita, me lo podrán pedir a mí. Pero cuando la posea, tendrá que darles un toque a estos ladrillos exactos.

El hombre tocó una serie de ladrillos (que me apresuré a memorizar), y la pared de ladrillos se vio convertida en 3 gruesas columnas.

-Bienvenidos al Callejón Diagon.

Un infinito callejón se extendía ante nosotros.

Decenas de magos y brujas efectuaban sus comprar: algunos eran como yo imaginaba que era la gente mágica, otros parecían _muggles _normales y corrientes (tal vez lo fueran, eso no se podía saber).

-El Banco Gringotts es aquel edificio del fondo, allí podrán canjear su dinero. Bueno, está bastante bien indicado, así que…¡Buena suerte!

-¡Gracias!- respondieron mis padres al unísono.

-Será mejor que empecemos por el principio. ¡Al banco Gringotts!- dijo mi madre.

Según íbamos avanzando a través del Callejón, mis ojos se movían más y más rápido de un lado a otro.

Quería verlo todo: la tienda de dulces, la sastrería, la tienda de mascotas…

-Hoy no, cariño. De momento, solo compraremos lo necesario.- dijo mi padre.

-Vale…

Cuando entramos en Gringotts, noté el tremendo contraste entre este y la posada.

Todo era de un color dorado blanquecino, y estaba inmaculado, excepto las lámparas de araña del techo.

Eso se debiera, probablemente, a la estatura de sus empleados.

¿Enanos? ¿Elfos? ¿Gnomos?

Me decidí a averiguarlo en cuanto pudiese.

Tal vez empezara con desventaja, pero eso no me impedía ser la mejor de la clase, por mucho que fuera el mundo mágico.

-Disculpe…- dijo mi padre a una de las criaturas- Querríamos cambiar dinero _muggle _por dinero mágico.

-Mostrador número 5, señor.- respondió, con un cierto tono de desprecio, y señalando hacia la otra punta de la sala.

-Está bien, gracias.

Nos dirigimos hacia el mostrador, donde nos atendió alguien considerablemente más amable.

-Si…500 libras, ¿verdad? Bueno, esto se traduciría en unos 150 galeones. ¿Es para realizar las compras de Hogwarts?

-Sí, para primer año.

-Será suficiente.-dijo, entregándonos una pesada bolsita que contenía 50 monedas de oro- Gracias por acudir a Gringotts.

-No hay de qué. Buenos días.

-Buenos días.

-Bueno, ¿a dónde vamos primero?- preguntó mi padre, una vez fuera de Gringotts.

-¡A por la varita!- dije, emocionada.

-A por la varita.- confirmó mi madre, también un tanto emocionada- Es allí, ¿verdad?- dijo, señalando una tienda en cuyo cartel ponía: _"Varitas Mágicas Ollivanders"_

-Supongo.

Entramos en _Ollivanders_, y, una vez más, sentí el contraste.

El ambiente no estaba tan recargado como en _El Caldero Chorreante_, pero una gruesa capa de polvo cubría todo lo que podía ver.

Un hombre con espesa barba blanca y calvo nos miraba fijamente desde el mostrador.

-Señorita Granger, ¿no es así?

-Eehm, sí.- respondí. Dios, ¡¿Acaso todo el mundo mágico conocía mi nombre?

-Vamos a ver…-murmuró para sí mismo, acercándose a una estantería con cientos de cajas, y cogiendo una.

Me la trajo y sacó de ella un largo palo de madera lacada.

-Madera de roble, 32 centímetros, con pluma de hipogrifo.

Me quedé paralizada. No comprendía nada de lo que acababa de decir, ni tampoco que se suponía que debía hacer con la varita. Decidí agitarla, como en los cuentos de hadas…

La ventana del fondo del local se rompió en pedazos.

-¡Uy! Lo… Lo siento, de verdad…- dije, avergonzada.

-No pasa nada.-respondió el hombre, sonriendo.-Me parece que para ti…

Tomó otra caja, y posó la varita que contenía en mis manos.

-Madera de parra, 33 centímetros, con nervios de corazón de dragón. Creo que esta será la indicada.

-Está bien…- volví a agitar la varita, esta vez con éxito.

La pluma que había encima del mostrador comenzó a levitar, y supe que esa era la adecuada.

-¿Cuánto es?- preguntó mi madre, sacando la bolsita.

-7 galeones, señora.

-Adiós.

-Adiós.

Después, fuimos a _Flourish & Blotts, _donde, tras mucho rogar, conseguí que me comprasen un ejemplar de _Hogwarts, una historia_, y a un gran número de tiendas donde compramos el resto del material necesario, junto con pergaminos, plumas y tinta.

-Bueno, pues solo queda el vestuario.- dijo mi madre a media tarde, cuando el sol empezaba a caer.

-Podríamos ir a _Madame Malkin_.-sugerí- He visto que tienen los uniformes de Hogwarts.

-Está bien.-dijo mi padre-Cariño, vete tú con ella, yo iré a comprar algunos dulces.

-El que no quería gastos innecesarios…-dije, con sorna.

-Bueno, ya basta. Id a comprar esas túnicas.

Entramos a _Madame Malkin, _donde una simpática y regordeta señora vestida de malva nos atendió.

-Hogwarts, ¿verdad, cielo? Enseguida te atiendo, tengo que tomarle las medidas a otro chico, ¿sí?

-Podría darse un poco más de prisa.

Una gélida voz salió de uno de los probadores.

-Cariño, no eres el único cliente. Ya está, ¿sí? Dile a tu madre que son 10 galeones.

-Está bien.- dijo, saliendo del probador de cualquier manera-Ah, hola.- dijo, fijándose en mí.-Soy Draco Malfoy.

Tendió su mano, y yo se la estreché. No era guapísimo, que digamos (rubio platino, rostro afilado y una cierta expresión de asco), pero a mí me resultaba una tanto atrayente…

-Hermione Granger.

-Oh, no eres…

-No. Soy _muggle._ Quiero decir, mis padres son _muggles_.

-Ah…Bueno…Pues…-dudó un poco, como si hablar con una hija de _muggles _estuviese mal visto.-Espero que te vaya bien en Hogwarts.- dijo, con un semblante serio, tal vez demasiado serio.

-Lo mismo digo.- dije, sonriendo.

Tal vez le pareciese atractiva, o rara, porque se quedó embobado mirándome durante unos instantes; como yo a él.

Durante aquellos pocos segundos, me pareció que ambos conectábamos; por un momento, pensé si aquel chico paliducho y yo podríamos ser amigos; incluso, se me pasó por la cabeza que pudiéramos llegar a algo más…

-¡Ay!

Madame Malkin me había clavado un alfiler tomándome las medidas para una de las túnicas.

-¡Uy! Cielo, ¿te he hecho daño?

-Eh, no, no; no se preocupe. No ha sido nada.

-Bueno, pues esto ya está.-dijo, he hizo aparecer todas las túnicas, el sombrero y los guantes en el aire, tras lo cual los envolvió.- Son 10 galeones, señora.

-Aquí tiene.

-Gracias. ¡Tened un buen día, queridas!

-¡Gracias!

A la salida, nos encontramos con mi padre, que comía una especie de regaliz azul.

-¿Queréis uno? ¡Están buenísimos, de verdad!

Mi madre comió uno, pero yo lo rechacé.

-¿Seguro?

-Seguro, papá; ahora no tengo ganas de gominolas.

-Herms, ¿qué te pasa? Estás como atontada…-preguntó mi madre al llegar al coche.

-Nada, mamá; la emoción del día, supongo…

-Sí, lo más seguro.

Pero no eran los acontecimientos ocurridos durante las últimas horas los que ocupaban mi mente.

Era aquel misterioso chico, Draco…

Sólo habíamos charlado unos momentos, pero…

Sentía una increíble e incomprensible atracción hacia él.


	3. El león y la serpiente

Aquella misma noche, después de una escueta cena de la que apenas había probado bocado, fui a mi cuarto para comenzar a leer _Hogwarts, una historia_.

Abrí el enorme libro con sumo cuidado y empecé las primeras líneas.

Leí acerca de los Fundadores (Godric Griffyndor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw y Salazar Slytherin), acerca del castillo, acerca del sombrero seleccionador, los más ilustres magos que habían pasado por las puertas de Hogwarts…

Pero hubo un tema que me llamo especialmente la atención.

Estaba en la parte dedicada a los diferentes requisitos de admisión de cada Fundador, más concretamente, en el párrafo que hablaba de Salazar Slytherin:

"_Salazar Slytherin, mago fundador de la casa Slytherin, solo deseaba admitir a los alumnos cuya sangre fuese pura (también llamados sangre limpia), y expulsar de la escuela a aquellos cuya sangre fuese muggle o mestiza (llamados despectivamente sangre sucia)._

_Esto provocó disputas con los otros Fundadores, en especial con Godric Gryffindor, hasta entonces mejor amigo de Slytherin._

_Algunas familias de magos, pertenecientes a la casa Slytherin desde sus comienzos, han mantenido una estricta tradición familiar, que desprecia a aquellos de su sangre que se mezclan con hijos de muggles."_

Cuando leí ese párrafo, cerré el libro de golpe.

¿Y si me tocaba en Slytherin?

¿Y si era rechazada por mis compañeros sólo por mi origen _muggle_?

Tal vez…Tal vez…

Oh, no, era una tontería.

Tal vez Draco no hubiese sido muy simpático con Madame Perkins, pero…

Conmigo había sido encantador.

Bueno, hasta que se enteró de que era _muggle_…

Eso cambiaba las cosas.

Probablemente, su familia fuera una de las que llevaba en Slytherin desde el principio, por eso se había mostrado más seco cuando se había enterado…

Probablemente en ese momento estaría burlándose de mí con sus amigos "sangre limpia".

Y seguro que, cuando se me había quedado mirando, no era por admiración o impresión; era porque estaba sorprendido, seguro que nunca había visto a una hija de _muggles _en persona.

Era cierto, me hubiese gustado entablar amistad con ese chico, de hecho, me hubiese encantado…

Pero lo acababa de leer, era mi enemigo por naturaleza, por el amor de Dios, ¡me despreciaba solo porque era una nacida de _muggle_!

Mi subconsciente me decía que me alejase de él, que no merecía mi compañía.

Pero mi corazón decía otra cosa…


	4. Hogwarts

4.-Hogwarts

Habían pasado casi dos meses desde que la profesora Mcgonagall había venido a nuestra casa, pero aún no podía creerlo.

¡Aquel día me iría a Hogwarts!

Otra noche sin dormir, otra noche devorando mis nuevos libros, otra noche pensando.

Pensando en él.

Draco Malfoy.

Tenía un nombre tan…

Misterioso, atractivo, insinuante…

Podría imaginar cientos de adjetivos para describir la sensación que producía en mi interior.

Pero seguía siendo ese asqueroso que me detestaba sólo por ser _muggle_.

Me levanté casi a la vez que mis padres, sobre las seis de la mañana.

Apenas desayunamos, pues los tres teníamos el estómago revuelto por los nervios; de hecho, hubiese asegurado que ellos estaban incluso más nerviosos que yo.

A las siete, cogimos el coche y tomamos el camino a Londres.

No nos dirigimos palabra en todo el viaje, mi padre mantenía la vista en la carretera mientras mi madre y yo mirábamos distraídamente por la ventana.

Al llegar a _King's Cross_, a las once menos cuarto, fuimos hacia los andenes nueve y diez, tal como nos había indicado la profesora.

-Mira, mamá.-le susurré a mi madre, compartiendo mis primeras palabras en toda la mañana-Aquellos deben de ser magos.

Me refería a un grupito de pelirrojos vestidos con ropas de punto que estaban organizándose para pasar por entre los andenes.

-Percy, tú primero.-dijo una mujer bajita a un chico de pelo rizado.

El tal Percy tomó carrerilla y, junto con su carrito (en el que llevaba una lechuza que llamó la atención de algunos _muggles_), atravesó _literalmente _la pared.

-¿Te-tenemos que hacer eso?- preguntó mi padre, con los ojos como platos.

-Creo que sí…Espera. Ehm, perdone…-dijo, dirigiéndose a la mujer pelirroja-Es nuestro primer año en Hogwarts y…

-¿Ah, sí? Sí, mi Ron- contestó esta, con una sonrisa, y señalando al muchacho pecoso que tenía al lado- también empieza este año. ¿Tienen dudas de cómo pasar?

-Sí, exacto.

-Oh, es muy fácil. Ven, cariño.-dijo, haciéndome señas para que fuera hacia ella.-Lo único que tienes que hacer es coger un poco de carrerilla.

-¿No es…peligroso?- dije, un poco asustada.

-Oh, no. Ve con decisión,-me susurró-no te vas a estrellar.

Me eché un poco atrás, y, haciendo acopio de todas mis fuerzas, empecé a correr hacia el muro.

Apenas sentí algo, tal vez un ligero cosquilleo; pero, por fin, leí el cartel que había enfrente a mí: _Andén nueve y tres cuartos. Expreso de Hogwarts._

"Ya está. Prueba superada."

Pocos momentos después, aparecieron mis padres, ligeramente aturdidos.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó mi madre, un poco mareada.

-Perfectamente. Vamos, llevaré el equipaje y buscaré un sitio en el tren.

Le di el equipaje al mozo de carga (excepto una de las túnicas, que habría que ponerse más tarde, en el tren), pidiéndole que tuviera cuidado con Atenea, mi lechuza, que mis padres habían comprado días antes como regalo adelantado de mi cumpleaños.

Iba a subir al tren. Había llegado el momento de la despedida.

-Cielo… ¿Vas a subir al tren? ¿Seguro que no te quieres quedar con nosotros?

-Mamá…-la abracé, entonces comenzó a llorar-Tengo que ir. He de aprovechar esta oportunidad, he de dominar mi magia. Además, no será tanto tiempo. Las Navidades y el verano están ahí, ¡en nada me tienes en casa dando la vara!

Mi madre rió, y me besó en la frente.

-Bueno, hija…Pórtate bien, ¿vale?

-Papá…

Mi padre y yo nos abrazamos como nunca, y sentí sus lágrimas caer sobre mi pelo revuelto.

-Os echaré de menos.

-Y nosotros a ti, cariño.-dijo mi madre.

Sonreí, y, de un salto, subí al tren.

Caminé a través del tren, buscando un compartimento libre.

Aunque más que sola, en mi más profundo interior deseaba una cierta compañía…

Miré por todos los compartimentos, pero no quedaba ninguno libre del todo.

Tampoco le había visto a él…

Así que decidí sentarme en uno de los del fondo, junto con una chica pelirroja.

-Hola. Me llamó Hermione Granger.-dije, intentando entablar algo de conversación. Así al menos me distraería un poco…

-Yo…Yo soy Susan Bones.-contestó, con una tímida sonrisa.

Charlamos animadamente durante el resto del viaje.

Susan era nieta de Amelia Bones, la Jefa del Departamento de la Ley Mágica, y de Edgar Bones, que había muerto antes de que ella naciera.

La larga travesía se me hizo cortísima, y, cuando me di cuenta, habíamos llegado a Hogsmeade, un pequeño pueblo mágico cercano a Hogwarts.

Allí, nos recibió un hombre de altura y _anchura _descomunal, llamado Hagrid, que nos llevó a todos los de primero hasta un extenso lago.

-Debe de ser el lago de Hogwarts, que se encuentra al fondo.-le susurré a Susan, señalando hacia el horizonte-Lo habitan criaturas marinas: sirenas y un pulpo gigantesco.

-Subíos a las barcas de cinco en cinco. Cuatro remarán, y el otro llevará el farol. Seguid la mía, por favor, y no os separéis.

Subí con Susan y con otros tres más.

Intenté localizar a Draco, pero pronto dejé de hacerlo.

Estaba demasiado ocupada admirando el impresionante castillo que se alzaba ante mí.

Era de piedra grisácea (aunque probablemente sería de un color más claro, era demasiado de noche como para confirmarlo), y tenía varias torres, de entre las que sobresalían dos.

Hagrid nos llevó hasta la que debía de ser la puerta pricipial. Era gigantesca, y en su parte superior se podía leer una frase en latín:_ Draco dormiens nunquam titillandus_, bajo la cual se situaba el escudo de Hogwarts.

Allí nos esperaba una mujer de aspecto severo, a la que reconocí enseguida: la profesora Minerva Mcgonagall.

-Gracias, Hagrid.-dijo- Yo los llevaré desde aquí.

La seguimos en silencio hasta un pequeño vestíbulo:

-Bienvenidos a Hogwarts.-dijo, dando una palmada- Bien, en unos momentos pasaréis al Gran Comedor, y seréis elegidos para vuestras casas; a saber: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, y Slytherin. Mientras estéis aquí, vuestra casa será como vuestra familia: las buenas acciones os reportarán puntos, las malas os los sustraerán. Al final del año, la casa con más puntos será galardonada por la Copa de las Casas. Esperad aquí, en breves momentos iremos a la ceremonia de Selección.

La profesora se marchó de la habitación.

Fue entonces cuando le vi.

Draco se encontraba en la fila de atrás, "escoltado" por dos fornidos chicos.

Pareció no percatarse de mi presencia, pues se dirigió directamente a la primera hilera de alumnos.

-Hola. Tú debes de ser Harry Potterl

Murmullos de asombro y admiración recorrieron la sala.

Y no era para menos.

Cuando sólo contaba un año de edad, Harry James Potter había derrotado al mago tenebroso más grande de todos los tiempos: El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado.

-Yo soy Malfoy.-una bandada de mariposas recorrió mi estómago- Draco Malfoy.

El chico pelirrojo que estaba al lado de Potter hizo amago de risa.

-¿Mi nombre te hace gracia? Pelirrojo, túnica de segunda mano… Tú debes de ser un Weasley.

El tono de desprecio que acababa de utilizar me dejó sin lugar a dudas de que no merecía mi compañía.

Aunque las mariposas seguían revoloteando por mi estómago…

-Tú te mereces mejores compañías, Potter.-dijo, extendiendo la mano.

-Creo que puedo escoger por mí mismo, Malfoy.

La profesora Mcgonagall llegó antes de que la disputa pudiese llegar a más, mandando a Draco hacia atrás.

Entonces me vio.

Su permanente expresión de asco cambió de pronto, tornándose en una que le daba a sus duras facciones un toque de dulzura.

Por un momento, me pareció que me iba a decir algo.

Por un momento, pensé que yo…

Le gustaba.

Pero sólo por un momento.

-Seguidme.-dijo Mcgonagall.

Salimos del vestíbulo, y caminamos tras la profesora hasta una enorme sala: el Gran Comedor.

Había cuatro largas mesas, y, al fondo, sobre una tarima,tres más algo más pequeñas: las de los profesores.

-Esperad ahí, por favor.- dijo la profesora Mcgonagall, una vez subida a la tarima- Antes de comenzar, el profesor Dumbledore quiere dedicaros unas palabras.

Un anciano hombre, con una barba que le llegaba hasta la cintura, se levantó de su silla (la más grande y suntuosa de todas), y comenzó a hablar:

-¡Bienvenidos! ¡Bienvenidos a un año nuevo en Hogwarts! Antes de comenzar las selección, quiero deciros unas pocas palabras. Y aquí están: ¡Papanatas! ¡Llorones! ¡Baratijas! ¡Pellizco!. Muchas gracias.

-Está un poco… Chiflado.-me susurró Susan.

-Sí, y también es el mago más grande del mundo…-contesté, con un suspiro.

Entonces, el gran sombrero que estaba en el centro de la tarima, sobre un taburete, abrió los "ojos" y la "boca", y comenzó a cantar:

"_Oh, podrás pensar que no soy bonito,_

_Pero no juzgues por lo que ves._

_Me comeré a mí mismo si puedes encontrar_

_Un sombrero más inteligente que yo._

_Puedes tener bombines negros,_

_Sombreros altos y elegantes._

_Pero yo soy el Sombrero Seleccionador de Hogwarts_

_Y puedo superar a todos._

_No hay nada escondido en tu cabeza_

_Que el Sombrero Seleccionador no pueda ver._

_Así que pruébame y te diré_

_Dónde debes estar._

_Puedes pertenecer a Gryffindor,_

_Donde habitan los valientes._

_Su osadía, temple y caballerosidad_

_Ponen aparte a los de Gryffindor._

_Puedes pertenecer a Hufflepuff,_

_Donde son justos y leales._

_Esos perseverantes Hufflepuff_

_De verdad no temen el trabajo pesado._

_O tal vez a la antigua sabiduría de Ravenclaw,_

_Si tienes una mente dispuesta,_

_Porque los de inteligencia y erudición_

_Siempre encontrarán allí a sus semejantes._

_O tal vez en Slytherin_

_Harás tus verdaderos amigos._

_Esa gente astuta utiliza cualquier medio_

_Para lograr sus fines._

_¡Así que pruébame! ¡No tengas miedo!_

_¡Y no recibirás una bofetada!_

_Estás en buenas manos (aunque yo no las tenga)._

_Porque soy el Sombrero Pensante._"

Tras un gran aplauso, la profesora Mcgonagall volvió a hablar:

-Bien, cuando diga vuestro nombre, vendréis aquí. Yo os pondré el sombrero sobre la cabeza, y seréis seleccionados para vuestras casas. Comencemos.


	5. La Selección

5.- La selección

Y la selección dio comienzo.

Varios alumnos, todos ellos con los nervios a flor de piel, fueron subiendo al taburete, incluida Susan, que fue a parar a Hufflepuff.

Antes de lo que me esperaba, oí las palabras de la profesora Mcgonagall:

-Granger, Hermione.

Subí tan fugazmente que apenas se me vio, supongo que por los nervios del momento.

-Mmmm…-comenzó el ajado Sombrero-Veo inteligencia, oh, sí, una mente brillante…También poder, mucho poder, y una sabiduría innata…Digna discípula de Ravenclaw serías, oh, sí…Aunque tal vez te encontrarás mejor en…¡GRYFFINDOR!

La mesa de la derecha estalló en vítores, y enseguida fui a reunirme con mis nuevos compañeros.

-¡Felicidades!-dijo un muchacho pelirrojo que me resultó familiar-Me llamo Percival Weasley, pero puedes llamarme Percy.

-Yo soy Hermione.-contesté, con una sonrisa.

Según Percy, me resultaba familiar porque había conocido a su familia en la estación de King's Cross.

La mujer que me había ayudado a cruzar no era otra que su madre, la señora Weasley.

Pero las palabras de la profesora Mcgonagall detuvieron nuestra conversación.

-Malfoy, Draco.

No faltó mucho para que mis sospechas se confirmasen:

Apenas había tocado su cabello rubio, el Sombrero Seleccionador clamó el nombre de _Slytherin_, y el chico se dirigió entre aplausos a su nueva mesa.

-Vaya, otro Malfoy…

-¿Qué ocurre con ellos?- pregunté.

-Bueno, digamos que no tienen muy buena relación con mi familia.-contestó Percy, con un tono amargo- Detestan a los _muggles_, y nosotros les mostramos simpatía. No te acerques a él.

No contesté.

Tenía puestos todos los sentidos sobre la mesa de Slytherin.

Allí estaba, con sus "guardaespaldas" particulares (porque, sinceramente, era eso lo que parecían), devorando algo parecido a una costilla de cerdo.

De pronto, giró la cabeza, como notando mi mirada clavada en su nuca, pero yo tuve los suficientes reflejos de volver a mi charla con Percy.

No quería que viera la expresión de mi cara.

No quería que notase mi curiosidad por él.

No quería que supiese que una niña tonta llamada Hermione Jane Granger se había enamorado loca y perdidamente de él.


	6. Transformaciones

6.-Transformaciones

Las clases comenzaron al día siguiente.

A primera hora, Transformaciones, con Slytherin.

Señor, ¡¿iba a tener que verle a todas horas?

¡Así jamás conseguiría olvidarle!

En fin, acabé resignándome y, cogiendo mi libro y algunos pergaminos, me dirigí a la clase de Transformaciones, en el primer piso.

-Llega usted la primera, señorita Granger.

La profesora Mcgonagall ya se encontraba en el aula, repasando algunos apuntes.

-Siéntese donde quiera.

-De acuerdo, profesora.

-¿No tardan mucho?

-Pregunté, tras un rato esperando.

-Oh. Bueno, tenga en cuenta que usted ha llegado con una considerable antelación.- contestó, sin apartar la vista de los pergaminos.

-Sí, claro.

No le faltaba razón, pues momentos más tarde una avalancha de alumnos invadió el aula.

Y, como de costumbre, Draco Malfoy no se fijó en mí.

-Buenos días. Soy la profesora Mcgonagall, y durante este año y los venideros, os enseñaré el arte de la Transformación. La transformación…

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose bruscamente cortó a la profesora.

Ron Weasley y Harry Potter entraron corriendo en la clase, pero se pararon en seco al ver a Mcgonagall.

-Lo-lo sentimos, profesora…- dijo Ron, clavando la vista en el suelo, y sonrojándose.

-Nos perdimos.- añadió Harry, sofocado.

Minerva Mcgonagall les dirigió una mirada severa, y prosiguió:

-Como iba diciendo, la transformación es una de las ramas más complicadas de la magia. Un mínimo error puede causar consecuencias catastróficas, y se necesitan años, por no decir décadas, para dominar el arte de la transfiguración, y conseguir cosas como esta.

Con un golpe de varita, la mesa de la profesora se convirtió en cerdo, y un gran aplauso fue oído en el aula.

-O esta.

En pocos segundos, la profesora Mcgonagall desapareció, y en su lugar apareció una gata atigrada.

La clase entera estalló en vítores, y no se calló del todo hasta un par de minutos después.

-La animagia- dijo, ya en su forma humana- es el resultado de largos e intensos estudios sobre la transfiguración y sus ramas. Se necesita mucho esfuerzo, poder y paciencia, por lo que existen muy pocos animagos en el mundo mágico.

-¿Cuándo podremos convertir mesas en cerdos?- preguntó un chico de color que se sentaba en el otro extremo del aula.

-Señor Thomas, como ya he dicho, ese tipo de hechizos son muy complicados, y, a no ser que paséis horas estudiando transfiguración, dudo mucho que lo consigáis hasta después de Hogwarts, y eso si seguís estudiando.

Un murmulló de desaprobación inundó la clase.

-De momento- continuó la profesora Mcgonagall, haciendo caso omiso a las quejas-comenzaremos con algo más sencillo. Señorita Brown, ¿le importaría repartir esto entre sus compañeros? El objetivo a seguir es convertir estas cerillas en agujas. Simplemente concentraos en la cerilla, pensad en ella como algo sobre lo que podáis imperar, y ordenadle que tome la forma de una aguja. Podéis empezar.

Cuando sonó la campana, yo era la única que había conseguido mi objetivo: sujetaba entre las manos una brillante aguja de plata.

-Perfecto, señorita Granger- dijo la profesora Mcgonagall, dedicándome una de sus escasas sonrisas-Cinco puntos para Gryffindor. Y ahora, podéis marcharos.

Toda la clase formó un tumulto, y alguien me dio un codazo mientras recogía mis cosas.

"_A las cinco en la Lechucería."_

Giré la cabeza, e identifiqué al emisor de la nota que acababa de encontrar sobre mi ejemplar de _Guía de Tranformaciones para principiantes_.

Draco Malfoy me miró desde la puerta, y alzó las cejas.

No entendía nada_._

Era hija de _muggles_.

Él me detestaba.

Así que, ¿por qué ahora quería verme?

Las ideas que surgían en mi cabeza eran, a cada cual, más estúpidas…

Asentí, y terminé de recoger mis libros en silencio.


	7. La Cita

7.-La cita

Las clases del día pasaron con lentitud.

Tras la última (y aburrida) lección, Historia de la Magia, todos nos reunimos en el Gran Comedor.

-¡Hermione! ¡Hermione!

-¿Uhm?- dije, despertando de mis ensoñaciones, y girando la cabeza hacia la mesa de Hufflepuff.

-¡Herms! ¿Qué te pasa? ¡Estás como ida!

-Nada…-contesté, suspirando-¿Qué pasa?

- ¡Te tengo que contar una cosa! ¡En serio!

-¿Qué?

-¡Algo de Snape! ¡Es muy fuerte!

-Ehm…No…No puedo…Esto…Es que tengo que…Tengo que ir a estudiar a la biblioteca.

-¡Pero es el primer día!

-Ya pero…Es que, ehm, en serio, no puedo. Mejor después de cenar, ¿vale?

-Vale…

Me sentía mal, por Susan, pero tampoco podía rechazar la proposición de Draco…

En mi interior, algún albergaba alguna esperanza de cambio…

Más pronto de lo que imaginaba, llegó la hora de la verdad.

Cogí los apuntes de Encantamientos (por si alguien preguntaba); y, respirando hondo, tomé el camino hacia la Lechucería.

-Hola.

-Ahm…Has llegado.-dijo, sin girar la cabeza.- He estado alimentando a tu lechuza Atenea, ¿te molesta?

-Eehm…No, pero… ¿Cómo sabes que se llama así?

-Lo oí en…En la estación.

-Nunca mencione su nombre en King's Cross, Draco.

Draco giró la cabeza, y pude ver sus impresionantes ojos grises.

-¿Has…Has estado…Espi…?

Antes de que pudiera terminar la frase, mis labios se cerraron en contra de los de Draco Malfoy.

Fue el beso más bonito, dulce e intenso que jamás recibiría en mi vida

Aunque no lo disfrutaría demasiado…

A los pocos segundos, Draco se echó atrás bruscamente, mirando hacia el suelo.

-No…No…

-Draco, yo…

El muchacho rubio comenzó a correr fuera de la Lechucería.

No sabía qué hacer, como reaccionar; si debía correr tras él o no volver a dirigirle una mirada…

Destrozada, sin palabras y perdida, me senté en el bordillo de la ventana y comencé a llorar desesperadamente.


	8. Consejo

8.-Consejo

-¡Herms! ¡¿Qué te pasa? ¡Ayer te estuve esperando durante DOS horas!

-Lo siento, Sue, es que... Estuve leyendo…Historia de la Magia…

¿Historia de la Magia?

Ni mucho menos…

Había pasado las últimas horas llorando a mares en mi cama, algo que Susan debió notar; tal vez por mis ojos rojos, tal vez por mi túnica empapada de lágrimas (ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de cambiarme).

-¿Qué te ha pasado?

-Nada…

-Hermione.- dijo, con un tono que no admitía réplica.

-Bueno…Es que…No…

Las lágrimas volvieron a surcar mis mejillas, y mi boca comenzó emitir unos sonoros sollozos.

Susan me abrazó:

-Sssh, tranquila… No pasa nada… Ya, ya…

Mi mejor amiga me llevó hasta la Sala Común de Hufflepuff, cerca de las cocinas.

Allí, más tranquila y serena, le expliqué todo lo acontecido la tarde anterior, y mis sentimientos hacia Draco.

-Dios, Sue, ¿qué hago?

-Ufff… Herms… Esto que te ha pasado es muy complicado… Además, yo no tengo mucha experiencia en estos temas…

-Más que yo seguro.

-Oh, bueno… Empecemos por lo esencial; ¿a ti te gusta?

-Bueno… Sí, Draco Malfoy me gusta, y bastante…- dije, admitiéndolo por fin ante alguien que no fuese yo.

-Debo suponer que a él le gustas, si no, no te hubiera besado, así que… ¿Por qué crees tú que ha huido de esa manera?

-No lo sé, supongo que se avergüenza de sus sentimientos por mí, y por eso se ha acobardado…- contesté, enjuagándome las lágrimas.

-¿Pero por qué iba a avergonzarse?

-¡Por Dios, Susan! ¡Soy de origen _muggle_! ¡Y su familia detesta a los de mi condición! ¡Y además, para más inri, soy de Gryffindor, pertenecemos a casas enemigas! ¡No puede ser peor!

-Bueno, Hermione, no te alarmes tanto… Él puede pensar de forma distinta que el resto, y no tenéis porque odiaros aunque ambos pertenezcáis a casas enemigas.

-Sue, ¡no lo entiendes! Él me odia, lo sé. La primera vez que le vi, en _Madame Malkin's _, me trató cordialmente; hasta que se enteró de mi apellido _muggle. _Y además, ya viste como habló de Ron Weasley.

-Bueno… Tal vez tengas razón.- dijo- Pero si te odiara, no te hubiera besado.

-Lo sé. Pero Sue, en serio, ¿qué hago?

-Bueno, lo más adecuado sería que le buscases y tratases de hablar con él en privado, así te podría dar una explicación.

-¿Sí? Uhm… Sí, tal vez sea lo mejor. Hablando se entiende a la gente, ¿no es verdad? Gracias, Susan.

-De nada.- contestó, sonriendo y abrazándome- ¿Por qué no pruebas ahora? Según creo, los Gryffindor tenéis clase de Pociones con Slytherin.

-Si… Será mejor que me de prisa si no quiero llegar tarde.- contesté, levantándome del cómodo sillón amarillo y negro de la Sala Común- ¡Gracias otra vez!

-¡Ya me contarás como te ha ido!- respondió, subiendo al dormitorio.

-_Caput Draconis._

-Adelante.

El retrato de la Señora Gorda se abrió, dando paso a la magnífica Sala Común de Gryffindor.

Estaba completamente decorada con los colores de la casa (rojo y oro); y era presidida por una enorme chimenea de ladrillos.

Subí a la habitación de las chicas, cogí mis cosas de Pociones, y bajé corriendo a las mazmorras.

Mis prisas no resultaron demasiado necesarias, ya que, como comprobaría más adelante, siempre era la primera en aparecer en la oscura y húmeda clase.

-Buenos días, profesor Snape.

-¿No llega usted un poco pronto, señorita Granger?- dijo un hombre alto, de pelo grasiento y nariz ganchuda desde el fondo de la clase.

-Eeh… Bueno, pensé que…

-La próxima vez no piense tanto y llegue a la hora.

Me senté en la primera fila, algo contrariada por los bruscos modales de Snape.

Los Slytherin no tardaron en llegar, pero, sin embargo, a ellos no les dirigió una palabra.

Supongo que el hecho de que Snape fuese el jefe de su casa ayudaba…

Y, con los Slytherin, él.

Como siempre, escoltado por sus orondos secuaces, Crabbe y Goyle.

Se situaron cerca de mí, en la segunda o tercera línea de pupitres.

Mientras los demás llegaban, tomé un trozo de pergamino y comencé a escribir:

_5 Biblioteca; Sección de Historia de la Magia._

_Por favor._

_Hermione Jane Granger_

La clase pasó sin nada demasiado reseñable, excepto el hecho de que el profesor Snape favorecía notablemente a los de su casa.

Al fin, llegó el desenlace de la hora.

-Podéis iros.

Rápidamente, recogí mis libros y, de la manera más indiferente y sigilosa que pude, alcancé la mesa de Draco, donde recogía sus libros mientras charlaba con Goyle.

Tal como había hecho él unas horas antes, le di un codazo voluntario.

-¡Eh, Granger!

Una voz detuvo mis apresurados pasos.

-¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?- dijo Crabbe- ¿Por qué golpeas de esa manera a Draco?

-No…

-Déjala, Crabbe.

Su susurrante voz me heló la sangre.

-Pero…

-He dicho que la dejes. Ha sido un accidente, nada más.

Me miró, y alzó las cejas.

Vaya, respuesta afirmativa.

Sin decir palabra, volví a la Torre de Gryffindor y me preparé para la siguiente clase; Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, con el profesor Quirrel; clase compartida con Hufflepuff.

-¿Qué tal ha ido?

Una impaciente Sue esperaba en el pupitre de la segunda fila.

-Bien.- contesté, soltando mis pesados libros sobre la mesa- Esta tarde a las cinco saldremos de dudas.

-¡Sí!- exclamó, provocando el sobresalto de media clase.- A propósito, ¿recuerdas lo que te tenía que contar?

-Eeeh… Sí, algo relacionado con Snape, ¿no?

-Exacto. Bueno, pues… ¿Conoces a la profesora Sinistra, la de Astronomía?

-Eh, sí, ¿esa bruja alta vestida de azul marino?

-Esa es. Bueno, pues, según cuentan en la Sala Común, ¡estaba enamorada de Snape! ¿Te lo puedes creer? ¿Cómo alguien en su sano juicio puede enamorarse de ese?

-Bueno, Sue, hay gente para todo…- dije, apartando la vista. Desde siempre había detestado los cotilleos…- Además, eso no nos importa.

-Ya, bueno, pero, ¿sabes lo peor? ¡Dicen que él la corresponde!

-Bueno, al fin y al cabo, es mejor para los dos. Me alegro por ellos.

-¡Herms! ¿Sabes que eres muy rara?

-¿Por qué, porque no me gustan los cotilleos?

-Sí.

-¡Hija de mi vida, no a todo el mundo le gustan!

Susan estalló en carcajadas:

-¿Qué?- pregunté.

-Es que… ¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Te pareces TANTO a mi madre cuando se enfada!

Emití una ligera risa, y a continuación, el profesor Quirrel entró en el aula.

Tras una hora de tartamudeos, vampiros y collares de ajo, Susan y yo nos separamos: una la Sala Común de Hufflepuff, otra a la Torre de Gryffindor.

Herbología, Vuelo, Transformaciones, Encantamientos…

El resto de clases pasaron con lentitud a través de la nublada mañana de Septiembre.

Y, una vez más, llegó la hora de la verdad…


End file.
